


More

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “I love you. I just love her more.”





	More

“I don’t know what you want me to say.’ Nick Jackson said staring down at his clasped hands. He was sitting on the living room couch in the home he shared with his wife, the woman he had thought was the love of his life. His forever. Things had changed though. Too much time apart while he was on the road and barely seeing each other had made things strained. Absence makes the heart grow fonder my ass, he thought bitterly. He didn’t want to hurt his wife, but he had to do what was going to make him happy. 

“Ten years Nick! Does that mean nothing to you!” She shouted, tears were streaming down her face, eyes red as she stared at him, unable to believe what he was telling her. They had been through so much together. Sure, they had their problems, but she never thought it would come to this. Never thought he would leave her. 

“Of course, it does! It means the world to me. I wouldn’t change the last ten years for anything.” Nick said looking earnestly at her. “I love you.” 

“The hell you do.” She sputtered. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t be walking out that door.” 

“I love you. I just love her more.” He replied wincing when she shrieked angrily. 

“I cannot believe you are even sitting here in front of me expecting me to buy this bullshit.” She spat. “If you loved me, you wouldn’t have fucked that slut!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about her like that,” Nick shouted rising to his feet. “You don’t know her, she hasn’t done anything to you.” 

“Hasn’t done anything to me?” She laughed in disbelief. “She fucked my husband. I think that qualifies as doing something to me. She dated you and slept with you knowing full well you had a wife at home. Made you fall in love with her. I think that justifies my anger at her.” 

“Blame me all you want, but leave her out of this.” Nick said quietly. “She doesn’t deserve your anger. I came on to her.” 

She looked at her husband, unable to believe what he was saying. “Do you honestly believe the words that are coming out of your mouth? Do you hear yourself?” She shook her head in disbelief. “I damn well will blame you. But she also deserves blame. She could have told you no. Told you to leave her alone and go back to your wife. But she didn’t. So, she has to deal with the consequences as well.” 

Rising to her feet she cast one last glance at her soon to be ex-husband. “You know what Nick, go on. Go be happy with her and move on with your life. Stay out of my life. I’ll be just fine. And you both can kiss my ass” She spat before stomping towards the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.


End file.
